Time to make it a Quartet!
by sillycucumber
Summary: This is an atrenative 5th year. Anyway, theres a new girl to hogwarts. Shes gonna make the Trio a quartet! Summary is dumb, but hopefully the story is better! its got this rating for futre chapters and swering. no sex,dont think. lol.Will be RH soon! yay
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer.Ok, I own nothing of this, except the OC. So, no suingness. It all belongs to her highness j.k. We are not worthy!  
  
*** heres the low down. It's the trios 5th year. I thought of this before OOTP came out, so if u don't like the alternate universness of it all, don't slay me. Anyway, Melody has a bit of a past that she will admit everything to hermione all in due time. Hopefully u guys will enjoy it. Reviews would be good 2,but u don't have to!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the Gryffindor table, awaiting for Hagrid to walk in with the first years for the sorting. Harry for one, was extremely glad to be back here. He really hadn't had such a great summer. The fact that Voldermort was back was not a comforting thought. But somehow, just being in the same space as his two best friends gave him the strength he needed. A grumbling noise next to him jolted him out of his thoughts. Ron obviously was as hungry as he was. " Gees, how long does it take for little squirts to get over the lake?" said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. " You only ate an hour ago on the train! Honestly, you would think that would have been enough to see you through" " I'm a growing boy. Besides, they are taking an awfully long time. Don't you think Harry?" Harry stayed silent. He had previous experiences of these two and their opinions on things. Just at that moment, the doors swung open and in came the first years, all looking around they Great Hall terrified. There was one however that caught Harry's attention. She was very tall for a first year. But she couldn't have been. "Wow" said Ron, also noticing the girl. " That's a bloody tall first year. She must be as tall as you" gesturing to Hermione. Hermione spun around to get a look for herself. She turned back to Ron. "Well, obviously she's not a first year. Maybe she is an exchange student. I read about Hogwarts taking in new student, but they stopped that in the mid 80's." "Maybe," said Harry. "She looks about 5th year. Wouldn't be bad to have a new Gryffindor". "Shh" Hermione seemed very eager like Ron and Harry to see the outcome of this girls sorting. Professor McGonnagal mover forward towards the stool and started calling out names. " Kyle Ebson" The hat thought about it and shouted " Hufflepuff!" Applause sounded from the Hufflepuff table. " Josie Jackson" Again, the hat thought for a while, and the shouted " Ravenclaw!" More applause. The sorting went on until finally, the new girls name was called. " Melody Stradford" At this time, Professor Dumbledore stood up and gestured for her to come stand by him. "Everyone, you no doubt had noticed Melody waiting patiently in line with the first years, but she obviously is no first year. She will be starting her 5th year this year, and I hope you all make her feel welcome!" Harry looked at Hermione across from him. She seemed very intrigued by this girl, as did Ron. In fact, the whole hall seemed to be watching intently. She moved forward towards the stool and Professor McGonnagal placed the hat on her head. Harry waited in anticipation. She really didn't look too frightened. Finally, after what seemed hours, the hat finally opened its mouth and shouted " Gryffindor!" A huge applause sounded from the Gryffindor table. The girl made her way down towards the trio. She walked up to Hermione and said " Hi,is this seat taken?" No, no, please, take a seat." Said Hermione. "Thanks." She said. As she sat down, professor Dumbledore stood up again and said " Well, I think you have all waited long enough, so ravish yourselves to the fullest extent" " Yes! Finally!" said Ron excitedly. Harry grinned to himself and helped himself to some chicken wings. Hermione immediately stared up conversation with the new girl sitting across from him. " Hi, my names Hermione Granger." " Hey, Melody Stradford. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake with Hermione. " Hey, Ron Weasley" said Ron with his mouth half full. " Nice to meet you" Melody giggled as she shook his hand as well. She then turned to Harry and held her hand out. " Melody Stradford" she said. " Harry Potter, nice to meet you." She smiled at him and shook his hand and immediately went back to her food. Ron stared at him with an open mouth, as well as Hermione. And Harry knew the reason why. This girl would have to have been the only person in history that didn't stare gaping at him when they met him, or eyes flick straight to his scar. Harry felt extremely grateful for this. It gave him a good feeling of being the same that he hadn't felt in ages. "So,' said Hermione, recovering 'is it just me, or do you have an accent?" "Oh no, its not just you. Yeah, I'm from Australia." She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, are you from the capital, Sydney?" Asked Ron " Ron, Sydney isn't the capital. That's Canberra." Said Hermione " But that muggle thing was there, the 'E- slympics'" "Olympics Ron. And that doesn't mean anything" "Well I was only asking. Gees" Melody looked between Ron and Hermione and then raised her eyes at Harry. He laughed. "Don't worry, they do this all the time. You'll get used to it." Melody giggled and then began introducing herself to people who were being to come up to her. Harry was just starting to take in how she looked. She looked to be the same height as Hermione. Brown hair that went just below her shoulders, Green eyes, but not as green as his. She had the same physique as Hermione as well, but she looked a bit stronger in the arms.  
  
A while later, they were in the common room, still talking adamantly. The conversation however, seemed to shift to Ron and Hermione again. Or, argument might put it better. "You can't just come out at ask dumb questions like that Ron. Don't you ever think about what your saying before you say it?" Ron looked like he had eaten something sour. "What are you on about? It wasn't a personal question or anything Sorry not everyone can be Perfect like you!" Before Hermione could retaliate, Melody said "So, how long have you two been going out for?" They both turned to her and stared at her in amazement. The looks in their faces sent Harry into hysterical silent laughter. "Wh-what? We aren't going out." Hermione said, blushing. "Oh. I just assumed by the way you argue. Sorry." Melody said, looking rather embarrassed, but amused at the same time. " Er, right. Well, I-I'm off to bed. Coming Harry?" Ron still looked a little embarrassed. " Yeah, ok.' Said Harry, who was still giggling hard. ' See-you both tomorrow. Night!" Harry and Ron both walked up the stairs, leaving Hermione and melody to talk between themselves. After about half an hour of talking, Hemione said, "Well, I guess you will be in our dorm. We have extra beds. You tired?" Melody yawned and nodded. " Yeah. I am actually. Do you have a spare bed near yours?" " Yeah, why?" "Can I have it?" "Sure! Its good to have a girl friend now. Not that I don't already, but you know what I mean." Finished Hermione, rather embarrassed. " Well, shall we?" Melody grinned, offering her arm. Hermione smiled " Yes, I believe we shall!" "Er, well you're gonna have to lead the way. Cause I don't know where the dorms are." Melody said "Ok then. C'mon." Hermione lead the way up the staircase, engaging Melody in conversation once again. "So, you and your family move out here?" Melody looked down to the ground, not wanting to look Hermione in the face. "Er, yeah. Guess so." Hermione looked at the questioningly. Obviously something was up. Melody had been open to her all night, and now she had shut-down. " Did I say something wrong?" she asked, still trying to catch her eye. " No, not really. It ok. So, who shares the dorm with us?" asked melody, trying to change the subject. " Well, your about to find out." Answered Hermione, opening the door. This would have to be something she confronted her about later.  
  
Well,theres the 1st chapter. Hope it was ok. Reviews would be nice! 


	2. getting closer

Ok, you know the deal. Not mine, all hers. Ok, ONWARD!  
  
As she walked in, Melody was greeted by two pretty, but obviously energetic girls. The first one was a blur of blonde hair as she pulled Melody into the room.  
  
"Hey. I'm Lavender Brown. This is Parvati." She indicated to a girl her sitting on a bed near the door.  
  
" Hey. Nice to meet both of you. I think I saw you two during my sorting. Yeah. You two looked awfully engrossed in something. Care to share?" Melody smirked at them. She had seen enough of those sort of whisperings to know what they were about.  
  
" Er, maybe tomorrow.' Parvati said. ' Not that we don't want to tell you, Just to make sure" Parvati winked at her. " C'mon Lavender. First phase should be done now" " Why now?  
  
" Why not?" Lavender and Parvati both got up, bid their farewell to Melody and Hermione and left the dorm in a fit of giggles.  
  
" They are doing that all the time. Sometimes its quite funny to watch." Said Hermione. " Well,back in a sec, got to brush my teeth. That's my bed there, if you want the one next to it."  
  
" Thanks." Melody found her trunk in front of the bed next to Hermiones and started to unpack. She got out she PJ's and her wand. She sat down on her bed cross-legged and placed her wand in front of her. Concentrate, it's getting easier, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on her wand. As she lifted her hand slowly in front of her, her wand began to rise into the air. Yes! She thought as she opened her eyes. Her wand began slowly turning in mid air as her hand commanded it to.  
  
"Wow" Hermoine gasped and Melody dropped the wand back onto the bed. Startled by the interruption, she nearly got a headache from the sudden shift of concentration. Hermione sat down on the bed with her.  
  
" You're telekinetic?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, but not a natural one. My dad taught me." she trailed off and looked down at her knees. " Im not very strong yet, but im getting better."  
  
" Yes, but still. That was amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is. It will be when I can lift heavier things. Shouldn't take too long." Melody smiled. Hermione watched her for a few moments. For some reason she had this sad longing look on her face.  
  
"Well, we had better get some sleep. You don't want to be late for your first day of classes do you?" said Hermione, just as Lavender and Parvati walked back in.  
  
"Yeah, guess so. I am pretty tired. Cya tomorrow, You too Lav, Parvati."Said Melody sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight" They said in union.  
  
"Goodnight Melody" Said Hermione, Turning off the light. As she got into bed, she looked over at Melody's bed. The curtains were drawn around it, But Hermione could have sworn she heard the faint sound of someone crying.  
  
*Well,that's it. Plz review. Is it crap? Is it average? Is it the best thing since a flushing toilet? I gotta know! 


	3. first day back

Ok. We are on to the next chapter. Soz it took so long. Ive got big exams coming up!  
  
The next morning, Ron and Harry were sitting at Gryffindor table having an early breakfast, and discussing quidditch.  
  
"So, do you reckon you will try out for keeper? It would be good to have you on the team. Another Weasley wouldn't hurt." Smiled Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about it actually. Don't know if I could match Woods standards though." Said Ron thoughtfully. Just then, Hermione and Melody walked into the Great Hall, talking about something casual.  
  
" Morning peoples. How did we sleep on our first night back?" said Melody smirking. Harry watched her again. It was interesting how laid back she was.  
  
"Yeah, not too bad. Neville's snoring didn't help, but we are used to it." Laughed Ron. "Anyway, lets see your timetable." Melody handed it to him while reaching for some toast. " Wicked! You've got all the same subjects as me and Harry. Even Divination!"  
  
"So' whispered Harry to Hermione ' How's she settling in?"  
  
"Good. She's really good company. I'm surprised how well she and I are getting on. She's still a bit reserved in some areas though, but that may be just shyness"  
  
"Yeah" said Harry. He watched Ron telling her a joke and her nearly spraying Pumpkin Juice out of her mouth.  
  
"Well, come on. We have Potions to get to." Said Hermione sternly, the way she always sounded when it came to classes.  
  
"Bloody hell. Snape on the first day back! How lucky are we?" said Ron, with Harry nodding in agreement.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Asked Melody?  
  
"What isn't?" replied Harry. As they walked, Melody walked on ahead with Hermione. Harry looked over to his left and saw Ron staring at the back of Hermione. Privately, Harry thought this was rather amusing.  
  
" Ron, what are you looking at her like that for?" said Harry smirking.  
  
" She just looks." Ron trailed off, blushing slightly. Harry smiled at him.  
  
" Ouch! Oh my god,sorry." Melody's voice came from around the corner. As the trio rounded the corner, they saw Melody had walked head-on into someone, who was none other that Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where your going Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hey,I said I was sorry." Retorted Melody, annoyed.  
  
" Sorry isn't going to cut it." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy!" Said Harry, coming up behind Melody. Ron and Hermione not far behind.  
  
"Well,if it isn't the wonderful Trio.' Said Malfoy nastily. He looked at Melody ' Figures you would want to hook onto the Famous Harry potter as soon as possible"  
  
"Famous Harry potter?" asked Melody, looking confused.  
  
"Bloody hell' said Malfoy almost laughing ' don't tell me you don't know who he is! What he's done".  
  
" Of course I know who he is and what he's done, but why do you have to call him famous Harry potter? What, are you jealous or something?" said Melody.  
  
Malfoy looked absolutely livid, while Ron was nearly wetting himself with suppressed giggles. Hermione and Harry were looking impressed. Malfoy stalked off in a huff to the potions classroom.  
  
" That was Bloody Unreal! Did you see his face?" Ron threw his arm around Melody's shoulders, now laughing hysterically. " You and me are going to get on just fine!" Ron steered Melody into the potions classroom, followed by Harry and Hermione, who was looking impressed and jealous at the some time.  
  
Potions came and went with the usual dramas. Neville had set an all time record, going to pieces within 5 minutes of the session. Malfoy was still obviously still annoyed with the incident in the corridor, and Harry was still the victim of Snape's taunts.  
  
After lunch they had Charms. " Charms ?!?" asked Melody excitedly  
  
" You like charms?" asked Hermione. Ron and Harry were discussing quidditch try-outs.  
  
" Um, yeah. You could say that. I just think it's awesome! I mean, don't you?"  
  
Hermione looked at her with admiration "Definitely! The complex movements that have to be precise, otherwise the spells wont perform to their potential. Its amazing."  
  
" You know what' asked Melody  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're one of the coolest people I think I have ever met" said Melody, beaming at Hermione.  
  
"You.you think im cool?" asked Hermione, stunned  
  
"Yeah! I wanna talk to you later about something too. Just the 2 of us" said Melody  
  
"Ok, sure." Said Hermione, still rather stunned at the statement. No one had said that to her that she could remember.  
  
"C'mon,' said Melody excitedly, practically jumping from her seat as if it had bitten her 'Charms!"  
  
" Gees, alright. I think we have another Hermione on out hands mate" said Ron.  
  
"Ah,that's not such a bad thing. Another person to keep us out of trouble. Or get us out. Either way." Said Harry. Melody grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the Great hall. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't wait until that night.  
  
*ok that's the third chapter. Im trying to get to the point, but there is little details ive gotta put in to build Melody's history and personality, so please be patient. Oh, and Review PLZ!!! Ive gotta know if its good or not. Thanx for reading so far! Ur all awesome! 


	4. Lunchtine questions and some answers

Ok, here we go, its been ages! I kno, but ive just finished school. Its been a bit hectic. Sorry about the wait!  
  
It turns out that Melody wasn't just obsessed with charms, she was good at it. Very good at it in fact. Harry in-between taking notes and trying out his movements would look over at her. He estimated that she was as passionate about charms as he was about Quidditch.  
  
"Well' said Professor Flitwick, looking at Melody impressed ' I have to say you are extremely talented at this miss Stradford. I don't think I have seen this much talent and enthusiasm since Lily Evans was in my class"  
  
At this, everyone's attention turned immediately from Melody to Harry. He had an indescribable look on his face. He really didn't know what to think.  
  
" Thanks Professor" said Melody, looking both proud and confussed.  
  
As the four of them made their was down to lunch, Melody pulled Hermione back.  
  
"Hey, um did I do something wrong today? Everyone went really quiet." She asked Hermione.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong' said Hermione, trying to keep her voice down so no-one would hear 'Its just that, well, Lily Evans was Harry's mum's name."  
  
Melody looked at her, mouth slightly open. "Oh my god! I didn't know that! Should I apologise to him?" she asked worredly  
  
" No, I don't think he minded actually. His parents are a touchy subject, but still. I think he was ok with it." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, ok. That's ok then." Said Melody, still not believing her  
  
"C'mon, lets go before Ron polishes off everything at the Gryffindor table" Smiled Hermione.  
  
" So,' said Melody with an evil look, following Hermione 'Whats up with you and him anyway?"  
  
Hermione started to fidget "What do you mean? He's one of my best friends."  
  
"Yeah, but you like him." Grinned Melody  
  
"What?' asked Hermione, blushing "I don't like him like That!"  
  
"Sure, maybe not yet. Your starting to though." Said Melody.  
  
Hermione was looking at her with interest and concern " Oh, what makes you think that?"  
  
Melody just continued to smile " I'm observant. Trust me, it's the same for him"  
  
Hermione decided to use a different tactic. "Oh yeah? What about you and Harry? I see you looking at him a lot."  
  
"Well,' said Melody, walking through the doors of the Great Hall ' He is rather nice to look at isn't he?"  
  
Hermione laughed as she and Melody sat down with Harry and Ron. Their lunch was spent talking about their morning and what lay ahead that afternoon. Hermione was stealing glances at Melody. She seemed to be distant. Then she realized something..  
  
" Hey Melody, you haven't written to your parents. Surely they would want to know how you have been on your first night back." She said. Melody looked back at Hermione, and then back at her plate. Harry and Ron were looking at her now. They too had noticed her lack of conversation about her family.  
  
"Yeah. Well, er...' Melody stuttered. She looked up at Ron and Hary. They had expectant looks on their faces. She knew they would be naturally curious. She turned back to Hermione, 'Yeah. It will be ok. I just gotta.' 'Ive gotta get outta here before I break down completey' she thought. "I gotta go to the bathroom. Ill cya guys at divination." She finished in a hurry and ran off out of the Great hall.  
  
The trio looked after her. Ron spoke first "You get the impression she's not saying everything?"  
  
"Maybe we should go after her. Hermione?" said Harry  
  
"Maybe she wants to be alone. It looked that way. Besides, you two will see her in Divination." Said Hermione cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, ok lets go wait for her Ron" said Harry. And they left the Great hall for their afternoon classes/ 


	5. Classtime

Ok,it's getting there. Stay with me people.  
  
Harry and Ron arrived at the North tower a lot earlier than everyone else. Ron put his bag down on the floor, and then turned to face Harry. "What do you think that was about? Do you think she was upset about what happened in Charms?  
  
"I don't think so. It seemed a bit more, y'know, personal than that." Answered Harry. He hadn't forgotten Flitwicks remark either. Ron was still looking at him.  
  
"How about you? You ok with it? I mean, wow." Ron asked worriedly.  
  
Harry looked down the hall. "Yeah. I am actually. You'd think I wouldn't be, but I really am. Do you think she thinks I'm mad at her? I mean, she did seem a bit cautious when talking to me."  
  
"Who are we to know? We're guys." Ron joked. Harry grinned at that, and then returned to look down the hall. Although he had only known Melody for one day, she was definitely growing on him. She was like a female version of Ron. But there was something else there. Some burden she needed to get rid of.  
  
"Bloody stupid freaking hell" Melody muttered to herself. She had nearly broken down completely, something she was determined not to do. Not to mention she was completely lost. She had asked for directions and was told Divination was on the 7th floor. Where on the 7th floor, she did not know. Just then, she spotted Neville walking down the hallway.  
  
" Oi, Neville! Thank God!" Neville spun around and saw Melody coming up to him.  
  
"Hey Melody. You look lost. You've got Divination with us don't you?" asked Neville  
  
"Yeah, I do. This place should come with directions saying "You Are Here" or something" said Melody  
  
Neville laughed. "Tell me about it. C'mon, lets go". They walked the remaining 2 floors together, just talking in general. Melody felt much better after woods. She wondered if Neville knew he had this effect on people.  
  
"Melody' said Harry, running up to her. ' you ok? You worried us at lunch." Ron came up behind him, nodding. Melody looked surprised.  
  
"You were worried? Gees, sorry." Ron looked at her amazed.  
  
"What are you sorry for? Its ok. That's what friends do!" said Ron, grinning like a Cheshire cat and throwing his arm around Melody. Melody looked at Harry and he smiled in agreement. Melody smiled back.  
  
Divination went off without a hitch. Ron and Harry, as usual bluffed their way through the class, and their fake predictions and teasing of Professor Trelawny had Melody in stitches. She definitely felt better, and didn't think about her lunchtime drama at all. Until that night.  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed in her room, reading Hogwarts: A History, when Melody walked in, looking pensive. "Hey" said Hermione, marking her book.  
  
Melody looked up startled. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I thought no-one was in here. Lavender and Parvati were talking about Dean and Seamus last I heard, so I thought you would be out at Quidditch practice watching the guys practice." Melody blurted out. Hermione smiled. Ron had made it on to the team and was practicing with Harry late that night.  
  
"Its fine. This is your room too. Besides,' she held up her book 'I've already read this." Melody smiled. Hermione patted her bed, indicating for Melody to sit down.  
  
"So,' said Melody, getting comfortable ' I've been meaning to talk to you for the last week. I've been thinking about..stuff."  
  
"Ok. You can ask me things if I can ask you things" said Hemione, grinning at the opportunity.  
  
"Ok, deal" 


	6. Deep and Meaningful

Ok, were finally at the intimate details. I hope they are ok. Plz review!  
  
Hermione got up, went over and closed the door, then went back to her bed. She sat down in front of Melody, trying to hide her excitement. This was a good opportunity to get to know Melody, who she was becoming close to.  
  
"Ok' said Melody 'you go first. Can I ask you anything?"  
  
"Sure. I'll give you as honest an answer as possible. On one condition." said Hermione  
  
"Yes' answered Melody ' this stays totally between us. Anything anyone tells me doesn't go any further. It's always been that way."  
  
Hermione looked a bit more relaxed now. "Ok,' she smiled, spreading her arms out 'hit me with your best shot!"  
  
Melody smiled. "Ok. Have you even been intimate with a girl?" Hermione just stared.  
  
"Well, er, I certainly wasn't expecting that!" Melody had a look on her face that gave away she had just realized what she had said.  
  
"Oh god no! No, I didn't mean it like that!" Melody laughed rather nervously. "No, um, what I meant was, in terms of hugging and sleeping in each others beds and stuff."  
  
"Oh' said Hermione. She sat and thought about it for a while. "Well, no. I haven't really been that close to anyone." She looked up at Melody, who was just looking at her, indicating for her to continue. Hermione sighed. "I guess, well I'm good friends with Ginny and all, but her being in a different dorm and everything. And it doesn't really come up in conversation much."  
  
"Do you want that kind of relationship with someone?" Melody asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I do. Everyone just sees me at the "Bookworm" and everything. I do kind of, crave it, for lack of a better word." Hermione finished with a longing look on her face, looking down into her lap.  
  
Melody was still looking at her. "Y'kno, I didn't think you were just some bookworm. What I see is a girl who is passionate about so many things, but doesn't get an opportunity to share it with anyone." Hermione looked up at her. "Am I right?"  
  
Hermione nodded. Melody took her hand in hers. " I know you haven't known me that long, and I haven't known you that long. But already, I know you are one of the bestest friends I've ever had." Hermione looked at Melody and smiled. Melody could see that Hermione felt the same way. It was something that didn't need to be spoken between the two of them.  
  
For the next half hour, Hermione spilled out her fears, loves and hates to Melody, while she laid in Melody's lap. Hermione had told Melody things she had never been brave enough to tell anyone. Not even Harry or Ron. They were details that needed to be shared with a girl, and Melody was the perfect person.  
  
After an hour of talking, Hermione had told Melody everything about her until there was nothing else to say. This, then meant that it was Melody's turn.  
  
"Ok,' said Hermione sitting up, 'its your turn." Melody looked a bit scared now.  
  
"Well, er." Just then, Lavender and Parvati walked in, giggling as they were so often caught doing. They then spotted Melody and Hermione sitting awfully close to each other.  
  
"Hey' said Lavender 'what's going on?" Parvati was looking funny at them both.  
  
"Nothing. We were just talking.' Melody said, then turned back to Hermione 'You wanna go down to the common room and finish this? Everyone's gone to bed. Haven't they?" she asked, looking up at the two girls. They nodded.  
  
"Ok,' said Hermione 'well, we shall see you two in the morning. Night."  
  
"Night" they said in union.  
  
Hermione and Melody left their dorm and went down to the empty common room. They settled themselves down by the fire. Hermione then asked Melody again. "So, tell me about your parents. What are they like?" Melody flinched slightly.  
  
"Um, well' Melody stuttered. 'That's complicated. Its um, well..' Just then, Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole, carrying their brooms over their shoulders, looking excited and worn out.  
  
"Hey' Ron said cheerfully. 'Not waiting up I hope?" Harry looked at Hermione and Melody. He could tell that he and Ron had walked in on something.  
  
Melody spoke first "No, actually. I've got,' she sighed 'I've got something to tell you. All of you." Harry and Ron looked at each other, then propped their brooms against the wall and settled themselves down with Melody and Hermione. Melody looked at them, they all had expectant looks on their faces. 'I guess this is it.' She though.  
  
"Well, the truth is, I didn't come here with my family." Melody said quietly.  
  
Ron looked at Melody softly. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
Melody looked up at him. "Because I don't have one."  
  
*Ooooo,tension. Plz review. 


	7. Confessions

Yay, chapter 7! I hope you like it. Don't worry, this story will get better. This is my first ever fan fic.  
  
The three of them just stared at Melody. She sighed, and started her story. " When my parents married, my dad was a wizard, and my mum was a muggle. When my dad told her what he was, she totally freaked out. But dad loved her too much to let a simple thing like magic get in the way. He promised her that he would try his hardest to not use magic excessively. So, she stayed with him. A couple of years later, I came along. Again, mum freaked out. She naturally, and rightly assumed that I would be a witch, and turn out just like dad. But, dad tried to reassure her that there is a chance that I couldn't turn out like that at all. Y'know, a squib. Anyway, again she accepted it, and took the risk. As I got older, dad got a bit more reckless with his use of magic around my mother. He said it used to make me laugh. By the time I was 3, I stared showing magical ability. I would make things levitate and what-not. Anyway, this became all too much for her, so she left my dad and I without anything such as a goodbye." Hermione gasped. Ron looked just a bit angry by this stage. Harry however, had a very good idea how this would be to her.  
  
"My mother gave up all parental rights, and disowned me completely. I haven't heard from her since." Melody paused for a moment. She looked like a huge weight was being lifted from her shoulders. By now, she couldn't stop. " So then, it was just me ad my dad. We became extremely close. He was my best friend. But in 4th year, that all came to a sudden halt." Melody paused again. "In my 4th year, I ., my dad was driving home from work. It was r-raining. H-his car slipped off the road into a tree." By now, Melody was trying desperately not to cry. "He died on impact." Ron was looking at her with sympathy, Harry with understanding and Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears as well. Hermione reached out and took Melody into her arms. She asked "Mel, have you cried at all since your father died?" Melody squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Hermione looked up at Ron and Harry. They were both looking at Melody, thinking the same thing. They needed her to cry. She needed to cry.  
  
Harry spoke. "Melody, you have to let this out. It's only us here. We are here for you."  
  
At this, Melody looked up at the 2 boys, then to Hermione. Then, after half a year of trying not to, she let herself go. Ron and Harry pulled the 2 girls into a 4-person hug. They sat like that for a while, then let go and just sat there and waited for Melody to finish.  
  
After about 30 min of Melody crying, she finally looked up at the 3 people she sat with. By the time she has started, to the time she had finished, she had been passed around the 3 people. She now sat with Harry. She looked at his top and choked out a laugh. "I think I ruined your top." She said. Harry looked down, then back up at her and smiled.  
  
" That's ok. At least you didn't leave any boogers on it." Ron put in. everyone laughed. "So,' Ron continued 'can I ask you a question?" Melody nodded and went to sit down next to Hermione.  
  
"How did you get over here then?" He asked. Harry looked at Melody again. He noticed that somehow she looked a lot lighter now she had gotten rid of her burden. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Well' she started 'Its actually all got to do with Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore???" they said in union. Melody laughed.  
  
"Yeah. He heard about what had happened. He came to my school over the summer and offered me an opportunity. See, I only had enough money to continue with that year, after that, I couldn't afford to continue there. But, Dumbledore came to visit me with and offer. He said that I could finish my studies at Hogwarts, and that he would pay for my final 3 years of education. But I have to pay him back over my lifetime. I couldn't refuse him could I?"  
  
Ron smiled. "Trust Dumbledore. Was it hard to leave Australia after that?" Melody looked pensive.  
  
"Surprisingly no. I hade nothing left there to keep me attached. This is a chance for a new start." Melody smiled. She seemed to be thinking about her future, and that it would be better than her past. Harry spoke up "Well, I think we can be sure of one thing now."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Melody looked at him. "Whats that?" Hermione asked  
  
Harry looked at Melody and smiled, "We're not the trio anymore. We're a quartet."  
  
* I hope our all enjoying this story. Now the mystery is out of the way, I can start to have fun. Review, u know u wanna! 


	8. Detention

Ok, chapter 8! Onward!  
  
Three weeks had past since Melody's story was told. Harry's predictions were right, they were no longer the trio, but a quartet. And what a group they made. Melody, as it turns out, was up for getting into mischief as much as the other 3 were (well, not so much Hermione). As for Melody and Hermione's relationship, in the 3 weeks since, they had become very close. Even Ginny was becoming extremely good friends with Melody. Harry liked to watch Melody. It was a good change to know someone who knew what he was going through and could talk to about his thoughts. One night, he and Melody had sat down and talked about their parents for an hour and a half. Ron also grew to like Melody and treat her as another Hermione. There was no trouble in this group, until one day in potions.  
  
"Settle down already." Snapped Snape. "Now, I will be pairing you all up, and there won't be any winging, do you understand?" Snape read out the list of people being paired up. Luckily, Hermione and Ron were paired up, as were Melody and Harry. Their potions actually turned out great. Neville even managed to get a pass on his potion, thanks to Dean and his instructions. After class, Harry, Hermione and Melody were waiting outside the Potions classroom for Ron to finish cleaning up, when Malfoy came up to them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite little Gryffindor's." he sneered. "Although I can't see why? I mean, what's so special about, a mudblood and two orphans?" By then, melody had told most people of her story, although that meant the slytherins were in on it too.  
  
Melody was absolutely furious, as was Harry and Hermione. " Shut the hell up Malfoy! Watch your language!" spat Melody. Malfoy just smirked. He walked up to her and spoke so only she could hear.  
  
"Its not my fault if I can not tell a lie. Besides, I meant what I said. Its obvious your mother didn't want you. Maybe your dad felt the same way. That's why the car slipped"  
  
Before Malfoy had time to react, Melody has swung her fist forward and punched Malfoy in the face. Malfoy didn't have time to recover, because she began punching him anywhere she could.  
  
"Melody stop!!!" Hermione yelled. Harry ran forward and tried to pry Malfoy away from Melody. Just then, Harry was thrown back by someone. He saw the figure walk forward and pull Melody off Malfoy. It was Snape.  
  
"What, may I ask is the meaning of this miss Stradford?" Snape asked, his eyes flashing.  
  
"Maybe you should ask this little Prick!" Melody yelled, still trying to get at Malfoy, who was leaning against the opposite wall, supporting a blood nose.  
  
"Right, Detention for both of you. Miss Stradford, Mr. Malfoy, in my office now!" Snape snapped. Melody freed herself from Snape's grip and looked at Hermione and Harry, who were both looking at her with their mouths slightly open. "It's ok. Ill cya at dinner." And she followed Snape into the dungeons again. A few seconds later, Ron came out.  
  
"Hey, sorry I took so...' he looked at Harry and Hermione. 'What's the matter?" he asked confused.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then Hermione spoke " We'll tell you on the way. Lets go." 


	9. the forest

Ok, I hope everyone isn't too bored with this story. Got any suggestions? Let me know!  
  
Hermione had explained everything that happened to Ron on the way back to Gryffindor tower. They were currently doing their essay for Professor Lupin for DADA. Hermione had actually finished, but was helping Ron after much pleading. Harry had also already finished, and took the time to wait for Melody. What had Malfoy said to her to get her so upset? Harry, just like everyone, else had learned rather quickly that Melody was extremely protective of her friends. She especially disliked people referring to Hermione as a "mudblood". Harry of course, didn't blame her. A week ago, Pansy Parkinson had been harassing Hermione all day. Melody immediately drew her wand out and yelled at Pansy for 5 whole minutes. She certainly knew how to choose her enemies.  
  
After 10 minutes of pondering, Harry looked up as the portrait opened up and Melody walked in. She did not look impressed. She flopped down on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"So.' Harry asked 'what happened?" Melody looked at him, still obviously annoyed.  
  
"Snape gave me detention. With Malfoy! We have to go into the forest together, spend the night and wait until dawn to pick some stupid flowers he is out of stock of." By this time, Ron and Hermione had looked up. Ron's face was showing his horror.  
  
"Stay the night? In the Forest? With Malfoy? By yourselves!?!" Ron finished a bit hysterically. Melody nodded. Hermione looked outraged.  
  
"He can't do that! The forest is very dangerous! You could be seriously hurt! What does Dumbledore say about this?" Hermione stated.  
  
"Apparently it's going to be alright. Some sort of protection charms or something." Said Melody. Harry felt sorry for her. Of all the people to have detention with.  
  
"Well, Enough about that ass,' stated Melody 'how about a game of chess Harry? ***************************************************  
  
Harry was dozing off in front of the fire, waiting for Melody. He had told Hermione that she was to go to bed and that he would wait up for her. Hermione rightly protested, but Ron kicking her up the staircase finally put her in a bad enough mood to go to bed. Ron had stayed up for a while, but eventually left Harry to his thoughts once again. 'What is Voldemort doing now?' he wondered. This was not the first time he had wondered this. He often wondered about Cedric also. Dumbledore had taken Harry aside and made sure that Harry knew that what happened to Cedric was not his fault. Harry still had his doubts. He knew a war was coming. He knew what he would have to do. But he really did not want to bear all the responsibility. How could the fate of his world come to rest on his shoulders? Because of a scar on his forehead? He would gladly have changed spots with anyone. He longed too be just a normal wizard, with nothing to worry about but his transfiguration essay being handed in on time. But, this would not happen. He was of course, Harry potter. The boy who lived. He tried to turn his thought away from this. 'I hope Melody is ok' was his last thought, before he gave into exhaustion. *******************************************************  
  
"Of all the people to get stuck with, it had to be you" Melody complained while getting comfortable on the ground.  
  
"Because I really wanted this too. You're the one who went spastic." Retorted Malfoy. Melody looked over at him in amazement.  
  
"You think I would have done that for no good reason? You asked for it!" She smiled at him. "So how does it feel to know you had the shit kicked out of you by a girl?" Malfoy just glared at her, then rolled over in this sleeping bad they were provided with. Melody chuckled silently to herself. She turned up towards the castle, and then back to the mound that was Malfoy.  
  
"I'm bored.' She stated.  
  
"Well, isn't that wonderful. Lets throw a party. We can invite the werewolves!' said Malfoy sarcastically, not even bothering to move. Melody continued to look at him.  
  
"Why are you so mean to people?" she asked. At this, Malofy did turn around.  
  
"I'm not mean. It's not my fault if people can't take a joke." He said defensively.  
  
"Are you kidding? You think its funny calling people names and making fun of them just because they are like you? You're definitely not perfect. People have feelings you know. Not that you would know anything about that." Snapped Melody. She definitely wasn't tired now. Malfoy got up and walked off.  
  
"Spoilt brat." Melody muttered. Then she realized that he had gone off by himself into the forest in pitch black, without his wand.  
  
"Malfoy!' she yelled. There was no answer. "Malfoy, this isn't funny. You could get...." . Just then, there was a yell. Melody jumped up as fast as she could.  
  
"Lumos!" she yelled. A beam of light came out of her wand, and she ran off in the direction she saw Malfoy running to. She found him, hanging off the end of an extremely deep hole, barely hanging on. "Holy shit, hang on." She threw her wand aside and reached for Malfoy. "Give me your hand!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Ill slip!" he yelled back, just a bit frightened.  
  
"You won't. I wont let you. Come on" she said desperately. He finally reached up and took her outstretched hand. She pulled him up with all the strength she could muster until he was safely over the edge of the hole. They lay next to each other on their backs, feet hanging over the edge and breathing hard. Melody looked over at him. "You ok?" she asked. He looked back at her and nodded. After a few minutes they got up, Melody retrieved her wand and they headed back to camp, not saying another word. Melody fell asleep almost instantly; unaware that Malfoy was still awake, watching her as he slept.  
  
*ok, in this story, Malfoy is going to be in his first stages of changing. I for one, would really like to see him redeemed. Don't worry, he wont be totally mushy. This is the first in 3 stories I plan to do. If you wonderful readers have anything to say, it would really be appreciated! 


	10. What the?

Ok, here we go, chapter 10! Yay.  
  
"Stradford. Hey, wake up!" Malfoy yelled. Melody sat up immediately and pointed her wand directly at Malfoy between the eyes. Malfoy just stated in a bit of shock. Melody relaxed when she realized who it was.  
  
"Sorry. Just a reflex." She smiled apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Look, we have to go if we wanna get these flowers." He said, standing up and went over to his bag. Melody could see he hadn't yet dressed.  
  
Malfoy turned around and she was gone. He looked around him. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He started to feel something he hadn't felt much before, worry. Just then, there was a rustle of movement behind the trees. He drew his wand out. Melody appeared from behind them. She looked at him with a surprised look. Malfoy let out a sigh of relief. This didn't go unnoticed by Melody.  
  
"You ok?" she asked with a questioning expression on her face. He looked at her guiltily.  
  
"Yeah, I was just, er,....well, y'know. Lets hurry up." He finished lamely.  
  
"Sure" Melody answered. 'This isn't like him. He's been off since last night' she thought.  
  
They packed up all their stuff and went off to the place where the flowers to bloom at the crack of dawn. Melody saw this as the perfect opportunity to spark up conversation,  
  
"Hey, you know what today is?" she asked. Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Halloween." He still looked pensive.  
  
"Yeah.' There was an uncomfortable silence. "So,' Melody started again, dodging fallen branches 'are you ok after last night? I mean, I would have been pretty shook up and...'  
  
"I'm fine, ok?" Malfoy snapped. Melody opened her mouth to retort, but they had arrived at the opening in the outskirts of he forest. They stood and waited. The sun then slipped over the top of the trees, and almost instantly, white and purple flowers popped up everywhere. Melody smiled. It was rather a beautiful sight. She looked at Malfoy. He was actually wearing his usual smirk, which she guessed was an indication that he liked what he saw as well. He and Melody both grabbed up their bags and stuffed them full of the flowers. When their bags were full, Melody threw hers down and lay down amongst the remaining flowers. To her surprise, Malfoy came and sat next to her. She sat up and looked at him. He had a look of concentration on his face like he was trying to show he wasn't enjoying himself.  
  
"You are a very complicated young man Mr. Malfoy' she said to him. 'One minute we are snapping at everything and damning everything to hell, now we are turning into a flower baby." She smiled at her own joke.  
  
"You wouldn't understand it." He said simply. "Why not" she asked. He chuckled.  
  
"Even I don't understand it. I'm a cursed wizard." Melody looked at him with confusion. He went on, as if he had forgotten she wasn't there. "In my family, a Malfoy was born into the family. He was one of the worst. He was somewhat different. He had a, rather sticky falling out with an ex of his, and she cursed him to do something not many Malfoys can do, feel remorse. It was his task to change the entire line of Malfoys from bad, to noble people. Obviously, he did not succeed. However the ex, who it turned out had the gift of foresight, told him that another would be born who would be destined to do the same thing. One that would be different." He looked over at her. She was listening in earnest. She felt this was something that no one would ever hear again. "Lately, I will have moments, where I don't want to put people down. Where I don't care if they are pureblood or not. Where my father annoys the shit out of me. These moments are becoming more frequent." Melody stared at him. For some reason, she believed him. Then, he stood up like something had bitten him and looked down at her in disbelief. " I can't believe I just told you that! Imagine, telling you of all people! I might as well go to my father and tell him to kill me now. That's what he would do if he found out." Melody could see Malfoy was freaking out. She stood up as well. She stated simply,  
  
"No one will ever know of this but me, without your permission." He looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Liar. As if you wouldn't go running to Potter and his bum buddies and tell them all how Malfoy is turning weak."  
  
"I wouldn't do that" She said in a final tone. He still looked at her skeptically. "Come one, lets go back." *************************************************************  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of someone walking through the portrait hole. It was Melody, slightly dirty and looking very tired.  
  
"Hey" he said sleepily. She jumped and looked around for the owner of the voice. She spotted Harry on the couch putting his glasses on and stretching.  
  
"What are you doing there?" she asked smiling. "Did you wait up?". He nodded. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Its ok, I'm fine." Harry said between yawns. Melody laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She looked at Harry. He looked so innocent, considering what he had to go through. He was too sweet for all of that.  
  
"Everything go ok with Malfoy?". Melody nodded and yawned. Just then, Ron came running down the stairs, hair in a mess looking around like there was a fire.  
  
"Is she ba...?" he spotted Melody. "You had better prepare yourself. Hermione just woke up and I think she wants to..."  
  
"Melody!" Hermione yelled, running to her friend, making both of them fall onto the chair behind them. They just burst out laughing. Ron saw this as the perfect opportunity, and jumped on the 2 of them, causing the 2 girls to squeal. Harry then joined in; there was a 4-person pile up on the hair for about 3 minutes, before Ron, while pulling Hermione off Melody and Blushing slightly announced,  
  
"Come on, I'm starving. Lets go down to the kitchens!"  
  
*Yeah, that story from Draco was a bit Matrix, but hey? Plz Review. 


	11. Iin the infirmary

*Howdy partners! I seriously need opinions on this story! Help out an insecure person! Ahem, anyway........  
  
The next few weeks, Harry had been studying hard for his up coming O.W.L.s . He looked up from his potions textbook and looked around the common room. The twins were in a corner, talking in hushed tones and no doubt putting the money Harry had given them to use. Neville was talking to anyone who would listen about the new plant he had gotten of his grandmother. Ron was sitting next to Harry, his nose in notes he had taken in DADA, and Hermione was on the floor with crookshanks in her lap, reading her Transfiguration notes. Melody was in the library with Ginny, helping her with charms homework. The atmosphere was very different than it was 3 nights ago. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin by 40 points in their last quidditch match, which put Gryffindor in first place for the house cup, 20 points up from Ravenclaw. Harry couldn't have been happier. Ron had done an excellent job that match. Harry looked back down at his textbook. He was trying desperately to read it, but he couldn't concentrate. He looked over at Ron, who, he realized, had lost interest in his notes and turned his attention to something else. Hermione. Ron was trying to look at her without being obvious, but was failing miserably. Harry raised his eyebrows and smiled.  
  
Just then, Ginny came through the portrait hole, carrying a stack of notes and books laughing along with Colin Creevy. Melody wasn't with them.  
  
"Hey Gin,' said Harry, 'where's Melody?" Ginny looked confused.  
  
"What? She isn't here?" she said, looking around "she said she would meet me back here. She said she had other stuff to do and left early." Ginny shrugged and left Colin to go up to her room. Colin smiled widely at Harry, who smiled weakly back, and then went to a spare table to start studying.  
  
Then it hit him. The same pain he hadn't felt since last year. It felt like his scar was splitting his head open. Harry screamed and everyone in the common jumped and looked up to see who had broken the silence. The pain in Harry's scar was becoming unbearable. His world had gone dark, and then a clod, high-pitched voice penetrated through his head.  
  
"I'm coming Potter. The end is coming for you and all your Mudblood lovers and friends alike. None can stop me, not even that old bat Dumbledore!" Harry heard Ron's voice as if it were a million miles away. Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain ceased. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor. Ron was standing over him, looking very scared and worried, as was the whole common room.  
  
"Are-, are you ok?" Ron asked carefully, trying to get Harry to sit up. Harry felt extremely sick. He opened his mouth to answer Ron, but he vomited all over the floor instead.  
  
"Holy shit!' said Ron. "Someone go get McGonnagal!" 5 people scrambled up and left through the portrait hole.  
  
"Here, have some water" said Hermione, bending down. "Can you manage it?" Harry tried to nod, but his head was spinning. Suddenly, the portrait hole flew open and Professor McGonnagal rushed through, looking around worried.  
  
"What's going on? Miss Weasley said that Potter had..." she then spotted Harry in the floor, leaning against a desk with his glasses on the floor next to him.  
  
"Right,' said McGonnagal without asking questions, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, bring him with me to the infirmary." Ron helped Harry up. Harry leant against Ron, extremely thankful that he didn't have to carry all his weight by himself.  
  
Harry awoke 2 hours later. He looked around. Someone had removed his glasses. He reached for the bedside table beside him and put his glasses back on. He tried to sit up, but his head still hurt. He hurt a faint grunt, and it was then he realized that there were 3 other people lying around him. Ron was on his left, sitting in a chair with his chin resting on his chest. Hermione had her head on his shoulder and her mouth was slightly open. Melody was on his right, and she was leaning on the bed with her head in her hands. Harry looked back to Ron and Hermione and chuckled slightly. Melody looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey. Your awake." She whispered. "Those two were that worried they knocked themselves out." She indicated to Ron and Hermione. Melody giggled slightly. "Don't they look cute?" she joked. Harry Laughed quietly, then winced in pain.  
  
"Don't make me laugh." Harry said. Melody smiled apologetically.  
  
"I got filled in. Do you remember what happened? Ron told me. I had to fight like hell to get in here. Madam Pomfrey nearly gave herself a hernia. Everyone's been trying to get in here y'know." Melody whispered. She smiled. "Interesting how she knew exactly how to treat you. Have you been in here before by and chance?" she raised an eyebrow. Harry smiled again. Is head was starting to clear. Then he remembered. He nearly jumped out of bed.  
  
"I've got to see Dumbledore!" he yelled. At this, Ron and Hermione woke up, looking around crazily. Ron stood up immediately.  
  
"What's happened? What's going....' then he spotted Harry and calmed down. "Oh, thank god!"  
  
"Your awake!" Hermione said unnecessarily. She ran forward and threw her harms around Harry. Harry winced slightly at the sudden pressure.  
  
"Get off him Mione. Let the boy breathe!" said Melody. Harry still looked worried. He remembered the voice in his head.  
  
"Ive got to see Dumbledore! Can one of you help me out, I've gotta talk to him!" Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.  
  
"What's all this noise? I told you three to be quiet!" then she saw Harry was awake. "Oh, good. You're awake. Sit still, I have to check you." She stated firmly. Harry was struggling against her.  
  
"No! I have to speak to Dumbledore. Its urgent!"  
  
"Nonsense. You aren't going anywhere Potter! Now, sit still!" she was still struggling against Harry.  
  
"Look, we'll go get him." Said Ron. But there was no need. Professor Dumbledore had just walked through the doors to the infirmary. Harry calmed down slightly.  
  
"Sir, I need to talk to you. Its Voldemort,' nearly everyone flinched ' he spoke to me! He said....." Dumbledore held his hand up.  
  
"Yes Harry, I understand your urgency." He looked around the room. "May I have a minute with Harry alone?" Ron, Hermione and Melody looked reluctant, but eventually gave in. Madam Pomfrey left in a huff, muttering about medicine practices and how they meant nothing anymore.  
  
After everyone left, Dumbledore turned to Harry. Harry explained everything that he had heard. The headmaster's expression did not change through Harry's story. Harry felt very thankful that Dumbledore was there.  
  
"Well,' said Dumbledore after Harry had finished, ' I will inform everyone of this. Try not to worry yourself too much about this Harry. I know that will be extremely hard for you to do, but if you focus yourself on other things, it should not be too hard. Now, how are you feeling?" Harry thought for a minute.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired. Can I go up to Gryffindor tower now?" He asked hopefully. He just wanted to be alone right now. Dumbledore looked at him, eyes twinkling as if he knew what Harry was thinking.  
  
"Ill speak to Madam Pomfrey." And at that, he left Harry in his bed to think about that all this meant. 


	12. Hogsmeade

*ok, here we go, chapter 12!  
  
Dumbledore was right. Harry was too busy to worry about Voldemort too much. Not only was he studying like crazy, but also Christmas was coming up. He was looking forward to it. The weekend previous however, was a Hogsmead weekend.  
  
"I can't wait! I don't know why. Its not that much different from all the others. Check." Said Ron, looking triumphant. Melody looked up at him and glared at him jokingly.  
  
"Maybe its because it's the weekend before Christmas holidays and you therefore don't have to do any homework." Said Melody, moving her pawn." And plus, its your first Christmas with me!" she said, raising an eyebrow at him and smiling cockily. Ron laughed. Harry took this small moment of nothing to wonder, for the 400th time that week what Voldemort was planning. Surely he wouldn't attack Hogwarts. Would he?  
  
"Check mate!" yelled Ron. Melody put her head on the table and groaned. ***********************************************************  
  
It was packed at The Three Broomsticks as usual. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Melody found a table in the back. Hermione was laughing at Melody and her adjustments to the cold.  
  
"What happened to having Christmas by the barbeque? I mean? All this snow. Its bloody freezing!" Ron looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What's a barbeque?" he asked. Melody was about to answer him when Draco Malfoy appeared at their table. Harry glared at him. "What do you want?" he snapped. Malfoy just smirked at him.  
  
"Only to torment you Potter, of course. But I don't doubt you have the little voices in your head to do that for you." Ron stood up.  
  
"Bugger off Malfoy, before I have you hanging from the top of the north tower!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Whatever Weasley. Maybe you should hope I don't do the same thing. Not that I would want to touch you. It would almost be as bad as touching the Mudblood." He sneered. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing behind him. Melody by this point had stood up as well. She was looking daggers at Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy,' she said, struggling to keep her voice down 'I suggest you leave before you say something you will regret!" He looked her straight in the eye. Then, to Harry's amazement, he turned around to Crabbe and Goyle. "Lets go." he snapped.  
  
Hermione looked at Melody, who had sat back down. She looked confused. "Since when does he do what any of us tell him? What makes you so different?" Melody was still looking after Malfoy with a pensive look on her face. "Nothing." She answered, without looking at Hermione. Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Well, er, Harry you wanna go stock up on chocolate frogs?" he said. Harry nodded. Ron looked at the girls for an answer. They both shook their heads. Ron shrugged. "Suit yourselves." And he and Harry left.  
  
Hermione turned back to Melody. She was still looking at the door of the pub.  
  
"You ok? Don't worry about Malfoy. He an idiot." Hermione asked.  
  
"No, It's not that.' Melody said. She sighed. "This is going to be my first Christmas without my dad." She said quietly. Hermione took her hand. She couldn't even begin to imagine what this would be like for her. Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"I was wondering. Where are you staying during the summer?" Melody shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Probably an orphanage in London. I think Dumbledore was looking into one." Hermione thought for a moment. "How would you like to come live with me for the summer?" she asked. Melody turned and looked at her in amazement.  
  
"I couldn't do that! Not for the whole summer. Your parents would freak, and im sure you wouldn't want me hanging around for the whole summer!" Melody said. She looked a little nervous. Hermione looked at her in shock.  
  
"Wouldn't want you hanging around? Are you crazy? I would LOVE you to stay!" Melody looked at her, a smile creeping into her face.  
  
"Really?" Hermione whacked her on the arm. Melody laughed. "Would it be ok with your parents?"  
  
"Well, I would have to owl my parents, but I don't see why not." Hermione smiled. Melody smiled back, and then turned to look out the window once more. *************************************************************  
  
"So,' asked Ron 'how are you?" Hermione had told Ron to talk to Harry about his encounter. Ron wasn't terribly crazy about the idea, but he had finally agreed.  
  
"I'm fine." Answered Harry, looking through the shelves of sweets.  
  
"No, I mean about, well.....y'know" Ron persisted. Harry looked at him. He sighed.  
  
"I think about it a lot, but I'm really ok. Promise." He added after Ron threw him a skeptical look. Truth be told, Ron was worried about him. Harry didn't know that Ron knew he was still having nightmares. He felt he would not let on and wait for Harry to tell him of his own accord. Unfortunately, he was still waiting. **********************************************************  
  
Yeah,I kno. Not much happened. But hey? Reviews! Ive got none! Pity me people! 


	13. Merry Christmas

*Ok, onward! Plz give me your opinions!  
  
Hermione woke up early on Christmas morning to find herself tangled up in arms that weren't hers. He looked next to her and smiled. Melody was lying next to her, her mouth hanging open. Recently, Hermione and Melody got into the habit of sleeping together in each other's beds. Almost every night, one of them spent the night with each other. Hermione tried to pry her arm from under Melody without waking her, when Melody's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you" said Hermione quietly. Melody sat up, rubbing her eyes. She pulled Hermione down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Merry Christmas." She said simply. Hermione smiled and was about to get up, before the dormitory door was thrown open and a mass of red hair jumped onto the bed excitedly.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing the 2 girls into a hug.  
  
"Same to you Gin" laughed Hermione. Ginny's excitement must have had an immediate effect on Melody, because she jumped up and ran out the door, but not before kissing Ginny on the cheek as well, Hermione close behind. *************************************************************  
  
Harry was lying awake, thinking yet again. He had had a nightmare about a graveyard and green light before he work up with a start, drenched with sweat. He didn't know how long he had been lying there. Ron was still asleep, breathing deeply. All the other boys in the dorm had gone home for the holiday, so it was just Harry and Ron. Just then, something threw the curtains back on his four-poster and jumped onto him. He sat up with a grunt to find it was Melody, looking excited. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Get up you bum! Its Christmas, and you have to open my present." She smiled.  
  
"Its kinda hard to when you're sitting on me." He breathed. He heard Ron grunt and by the sounds of it, someone had jumped on him too.  
  
"Get up my brother, for it is Christmas morning!" game Ginny's voice.  
  
"Gerrof me!" gave Ron's struggling voice, although there was a humor to it. Hermione walked in casually, carrying Crookshanks.  
  
"Morning all. I see you have woken up without effort. Well done." Hermione laughed. Melody finally got off Harry, so he was able to put his glasses on.  
  
"Come on,' said Ginny, pulling Ron out of bed, 'lets get down to the common room" *****************************************************  
  
Harry had a fabulous morning. He got his usual presents from Mrs. Weasley, a box of Bertie Botts Every-Flavor Beans from Ginny, a Chudley Cannons t- shirt from Ron, a journal from Hermione, and a new edition of "Quidditch through the ages" from Melody. Their Christmas lunch in the Great hall was of course, up to its usual standard. Harry felt full to the point of undoing the button of his jeans.  
  
Their day was spent outside, having snowball matches. Except for Hermione, who was reading adamantly her new copy of Hogwarts: A History, Deluxe edition that Ron had given her for Christmas, while blushing to the roots of his hair.  
  
That night, when everyone had gone to bed, Harry still could not settle down. Getting up and putting on his glasses, he padded his way down to the common room. He made for the couch in front of the fire, but there was already someone there.  
  
"Melody.' Harry said. She looked up at him startled 'can't you..." he went to ask, but didn't finish. Melody's eyes were red and there was a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I'll go if you want." Said Harry, rather embarrassed. Melody shook her head and indicated for Harry to sit next to her.  
  
"I was just thinking. About my dad." She drew he knees up to her chest so Harry had room. They sat there in silence for a while, looking into the fire.  
  
"You ever think about your parents at Christmas?" Melody asked. Harry continued to look into the fire.  
  
"Yeah. The first time I ever saw my parents was at Christmas." Melody didn't understand this, but she kept quiet and let him continue. "Its not just at special occasions either. Sometimes, I wonder if..they would be proud of me.' Harry sighed. This seemed to be something very close to him. " Whenever I get on my broom, I wonder what it would have been like to have my dad watch me. And sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to have my mother fuss over me like Mrs. Weasley does." Harry looked at Melody rather guiltily. "Is that bad?"  
  
"No. That's human nature. I mean, I don't know what I would have done without my dad. I can sort of imagine though. The mother stuff I mean." Melody finished sheepishly. Harry looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Did you know you are extremely easy to talk to?" he asked. Melody smiled.  
  
"Just one of my specialties." She said. They sat there in silence for a while after that. Harry felt extremely comfortable with her. She was as good a friend as Ron and Hermione. Finally, Melody moved and stretched. Harry looked over at her. He hadn't realized she was still crying.  
  
"Well, im going to bed. You coming?" she asked yawning. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No. I think I might sit up for a while. Do some thinking." Melody shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I'll cya in the morning." She walked past him, paused and then kissed him on the head. "Merry Christmas Harry" she whispered, before leaving to walk up the staircase. Harry turned back to the fire.  
  
"Merry Christmas Melody."  
  
*Awwwwwwwww, I love Harry! Plz review! 


	14. Quidditch and Padfoot

*Ok chapter 14. I hope your all enjoying this!  
  
Hermione and Melody were sitting together with anticipation. Gryffindor were playing Ravenclaw today. They sat in the Gryffindor stands, rugged up against the cold. Hermione soon found out that Melody had a thing for Quidditch. She would get seriously involved in the game. She looked over at Melody. She was bobbing up and down in her seat like she desperately needed to go to the toilet. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Bit excited?" she asked. Melody quirked and eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, what gave you that impression?" Melody asked sarcastically. The two teams walked out onto the pitch. Harry and Ron were both standing with anticipation as Angelina Johnson, the new captain for Gryffindor shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and they were off.  
  
"And they're off. Gryffindor in possession. Johnson makes her way down the pitch. My that's a nice view of her..."  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor. Anyway, Johnson intercepted by Ravenclaw. Making his way up towards the Gryffindor goals, oh, great work there from one of the twins. Bludger almost knocked him off his broom!" Fred was ecstatic. He was belting bludgers anywhere possible. Harry was looking around the pitch. On the other end of the field was Cho Chang. He hadn't really spoken to her since last year. Then he saw her dive. He looked in front of her, there was no snitch. Harry smiled. He wasn't going to fall for her feint. Cho pulled up and looked over at Harry. She frowned and resumed looking around for the snitch.  
  
"Davies is making his way up the pitch, he shoots.. SAVED! Weasley makes a spectacular save!" Hermione and Melody jumped out of their seats and applauded. Ron was waving to the crowd in thanks. Melody grabbed Hermione's Omnoculars and took the chance to look around the stands. She fell on the unmistakable form of Draco Malfoy, sitting on the opposite side of the stadium. He too, had a pair of Omnoculars and was watching her too. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave. He looked surprised, but smirked back and raised his hand slightly as a response. Melody looked away and then absorbed herself on the game once more.  
  
20 minutes later, Gryffindor had scored 5 goals and Ravenclaw 4. Harry needed to find the snitch soon. Then, he saw it. A faint gold flicker behind Ron's head. He sped over towards Ron as fast as his Firebolt would take him. Ron saw him coming, and panicked. A Ravenclaw chaser was also coming towards the goals. Ron dived to get out of the way. The Ravenclaw chaser threw the quaffle, but Harry's outstretched hand closed around the snitch first.  
  
"Gryffindor wins!" shouted Madam Hooch. The stands erupted. Harry, still holding the snitch flew down to meet Ron on the ground.  
  
"Did I scare you?" Harry asked, laughing. Ron laughed as well.  
  
"I didn't know what the bloody hell you were doing. Just a reflex I guess." Ron finished sheepishly. The rest of the team came and patted Harry and Ron on the back as they made their way to Gryffindor tower to celebrate their victory. *********************************************************  
  
The party went on long into the night, before Professor McGonnagal came in and told them all to go to bed. Harry didn't feel at all like sleeping. His adrenaline was still pumping. He lay in bed looking at the ceiling. He got up, put his glasses back on and went down to the common room. 'As long as I'm up, I might as well do some homework'.  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of hooting. He opened his eyes and looked up into the eyes of Hedwig. "Hey girl." Harry said sleepily. She held out her foot and Harry took the letter from her. "Thanks." Harry said yawning. He looked at the letter. It was from Sirius.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
How are you? How was your Christmas? Pity we couldn't spent it together. Did you get my present I sent you? I know chocolate frogs aren't much. I hope you aren't letting the homework get you down. I remember when I did my O.W.L.s. James and I didn't have that difficult a time, thanks to Remus. I'm staying at Moony's for a while. Hopefully Dumbledore will let you stay with us over the summer. The Dursleys must be getting boring! Anyway, I can't risk coming to see you, no matter how much I'm desperate too. I can't even go out as padfoot. Wormtail is bound to have let the beans out of the bag by now. I can't say too much about the whole issue. Anyways, just look after yourself kiddo! Say Hi to he guys for me!  
  
Snuffles."  
  
Harry smiled. He had missed Sirius terribly. Would he be able to stay with Sirius and Lupin over the summer? It would be the best summer ever if he could. Harry looked at his watch. 3:30 am. Harry folded up the letter and went up to bed. 'lucky it's the weekend' he thought.  
  
*yay! Sirius! I know its short, but we are nearing the end. Plz review! 


	15. Secrets revealed

*Alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Here we go.  
  
Melody was walking down the corridors alone. She was tired, but she hadn't refused any of his notes. She realized the trust that he had put in her, even though he didn't want to admit it. She finally arrived at the classroom. She looked around behind her, quietly pushed to door open and stepped inside. It was totally dark, except for a few rays of moonlight coming through the windows.  
  
"Your very punctual you know." Said a vice from the shadows. Melody jumped, then let out a breath.  
  
"I hate it when you do that!" she hissed at him. Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and sat on a desk in front of her. He was just smirking. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.  
  
" You had better have a good reason for wanting to meet me in an old classroom at 9:30 at night mister. Could be doing other things y'know." Melody said. Malfoy just continued to smirk.  
  
"What would you prefer to be doing? Spending time with me should be fulfilling your dreams." Melody put the back of her hand against her forehead.  
  
"Oh yes. How did you know?" Melody smiled at him. "Seriously though. Everything ok?" Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. But, I did want to ask, and tell you something." He said.  
  
"Ok." She said, pulling out a chair and sitting down in front of him.  
  
"Well, er..' he looked slightly uncomfortable. 'What I wanted to say was..er,' he looked at Melody and sighed. He then looked at his feet. "imsorryfortheremakaboutyourparentsiwasoutofline."He said in one very quick breath. Melody looked at him with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"Huh? Wanna run that by me again?" she said. Malfoy sighed again and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry for the remark I made about your parents. I was out of line." He finished. Looking both relieved and amazed he had managed to say it in the first place. Melody sat back and smiled.  
  
"Ok. And I'm sorry for beating the shit out of you. Even if you did deserve it." She grinned at him. He smirked.  
  
"You forgive me? Just like that?" he asked. Melody nodded. "Why are you here?" he asked. Melody looked surprised.  
  
"You asked me to come, fool" she joked. But he wasn't smiling.  
  
"No. Why do you ever come? Why try to help me? The last few months, you've always met me when I've asked. Why?" Melody sighed. She thought about it for a while.  
  
"I think everyone deserves a second chance. I can tell you're serious about all of this. Just like you were serious about your apology. I'm willing to give you that chance, even though I probably don't have as much right to." Malfoy took all this is.  
  
"Would you give You-Know-Who another chance?" he asked. Melody's eyes darkened.  
  
"No." she stated. "He's had his chances. He's just evil. He doesn't deserve it."  
  
"And I do?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know yet. It depends."  
  
"On what?" he asked. Melody smiled.  
  
"On what your gonna give me for Christmas next year." ***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione was sitting in the chair near the fire, staring into it. She had done all her homework and had just finished correcting Ron's potions essay. She smiled at the thought of him. Although he was a bit hopeless, she couldn't help but love him. 'Wait, what?' she thought. She didn't have time to think about this thought, as Melody has just come through the portrait hole. She looked tired. Hermione smiled at her. Now this girl she did love.  
  
"And what time do you call this young lady?" asked Hermione in a mother sort of voice. Melody looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just distracted. I was having such a good time. Please don't ground me!" she said in a put-on American accent. Hermione laughed and Melody plopped down into the couch smiling.  
  
"My parents owled me back. They said that you could stay." Melody looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Not the whole summer though, surely." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yup. Only if you want to though." .  
  
"Of course. Thanks! I'd pay board, but I haven't got any money." She said apologetically. Hermione waved her hand.  
  
"Don't be stupid." Said Hermione laughing. Melody smiled at her.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna have a shower." Hermione nodded in answer as Melody left up the stairs. Ron and Harry again, were at training. They had invited her to come watch, but she refused. She wanted to wait until Melody got back from, well, she didn't know. Melody was doing that a lot lately. Hermione sighed and decided to go up to bed. As she reached the door of her dorm, she found Lavender, Parvati and Ginny standing in the doorway, their heads sticking in the doorway. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you 3 doing?" she asked.  
  
"SHHH!" they said in union. Ginny turned to Hermione.  
  
"Come here and listen. Be quiet though." Hermione walked into the doorway and stuck her head in the room. There was someone singing. Whoever it was, has an extremely beautiful voice. Then Hermione realized who it was, as it was coming from the bathroom. It was Melody.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" whispered Hermione. She turned to the girls. "How long have you been standing here?"  
  
"Only a few minutes.' Said Lavender, not taking her head out of the doorway. 'She's bloody good isn't she?" Ginny nodded in earnest.  
  
"I guess her name isn't Melody for nothing is it?" she whispered. Then the singing stopped and the girls made a mad rush to act natural. Lavender and Parvati ran down the hallway to the boy's dorm and Hermione and Ginny jumped onto Hermione's bed. A second later, Melody walked out in a towel. She looked at Hermione and Ginny, who had innocent looks on their faces. A little too innocent.  
  
"Ok,' Melody asked ' what's the deal? Don't lie to me Mione. You know you cant." She asked, raising an eyebrow. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ok, we confess. We were listening to you singing." Hermione admitted. Melody started, mouth open. She looked at Ginny, who nodded.  
  
"Oh, er...um, well,' Melody was rather embarrassed, 'Oh, ok." Melody turned around, still in her towel. Ginny smiled at her.  
  
"Your very good y'know. We all thought so." Ginny said. Melody spun around.  
  
"What do you mean, "all"?" she said. Ginny told her that Lavender and Parvati had heard also. Melody went even redder, held her hand out towards her trunk and her clothes floated out into her outstretched hand.  
  
"Oh well. Thanks, I guess.' Said Melody, trying to sound like it didn't bother her. 'Ill be back in a sec. I've gotta get dressed." And she went back into the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione smiled at Ginny, who was looking guilty.  
  
"I feel bad now." She told Hermione, who nodded. "But still, she shouldn't keep a talent like that a secret." Hermione nodded again.  
  
"Ok, I'm outta here. Cya tomorrow" Ginny said, getting up.  
  
"Night" called Hermione. Ginny was right. Melody did have a very good voice.  
  
By the time Melody had gotten out of the bathroom, which took a lot longer that it usually did, Lavender and Parvati were back, and were settled for bed, just like Hermione. Hermione was just about to drift off until she felt someone climb into bed beside her and wrap their arm around her waist. She smiled and relaxed into Melody's hug, and finally drifted off to sleep. Melody's voice still singing in her ears.  
  
*I hope this chapter was good. Lots of mushiness. Plz review! 


	16. Here we go again

*Hey Everyone. We' re coming to the end of this story. I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this. I've got a few loose ends to tie up with this. Anyway, onward!  
  
"Question 13- Outline the uses of moonstone in potion making". Harry stared at this question. His mind was definitely not in the mood for this exam. So far, he had had History of magic, Transfiguration, Care of magical creatures, Divination, DADA and Astronomy was held last night. He felt he had done alright on them, except for History of magic. Ron had the same feelings towards it, as did Melody. Hermione however, had no doubts about her performance. He looked over at Ron, who had his head in his hands. He looked ahead at Hermione, who was writing something frantically. Melody was sitting 4 seats behind him, so he could not chance a look at her. 'Ok,' he thought, ' Uses of moonstone.." *********************************************************  
  
"My, that was fun. Lets do that again!" said Ron, dramatically jumping up and down. Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes, although she was smiling.  
  
"It really wasn't that bad you know." She stated. Harry and Ron stared at her.  
  
"Were we in the same exam?" Ron asked. Harry's stomach made a noise.  
  
"Come on, I'm starving." Announced Harry. The 3 of them made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry looked around the hall for Melody. She was sitting at Gryffindor table, wand in her hand and reading a book that lay in from of her at the same time. Her face was focused and showed serious concentration. They had their last exam that afternoon. Charms. Ron sat down next to her. She didn't even notice. Ron smirked at her.  
  
"Oh my god! Fire!" he yelled in her ear. She jumped up out of her seat and looked around franticly, wand raised.  
  
"WHERE?". Then she realized, and looked down and Ron, who was nearly wetting himself laughing.  
  
"You ass!' she whacked him on the arm. Hermione and Harry laughed into their sandwiches. "That wasn't funny" she said, but she was smiling.  
  
"Sorry Mel, I couldn't help myself.' Ron grinned at her. She hit him again. 'Ow. Besides, its not like you don't know all of this." She looked at him, mouth open.  
  
"Are you mad!?!" She looked at him like he had said something extremely rude. 'I'm nowhere near the standard that I should be! I'm out to be as good as Hermione." She said, turning to Hermione and smiling. Hermione looked back at her.  
  
"Mel, you're ARE as good as me. It says so on Flitwick's papers." Melody looked stunned.  
  
"Oh." Was all she said, before going back to her book, looking embarrassed.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled, then returned to his sandwich. ********************************************************  
  
"Thank God that's over!" said Ron, plopping down onto the couch in the common room. Harry sat down next to him and nodded in agreement. Hermione, Melody and Ginny were sitting in a circle near the staircase, talking about something. Harry couldn't believe that his 5th year was almost over. It seemed like only yesterday that Hagrid was talking him away from the Dursley's and introducing him to his real life. Just then, Harry felt a slight prickling in his scar. He looked over at Ron to see if he had noticed, but luckily he hadn't. Harry looked back into the fire. He was used to his scar prickling, but since he had his vision, anything that occurred with it he treated with caution. Harry slowly calmed down, and relaxed into the couch, letting himself doze off. **  
  
Harry sat back, watching Hogwarts become a small dot on the horizon. He was going back to the Dursleys, again. He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore would not allow Harry to go and stay with Lupin and Sirius for the holidays. Harry had been so angry, he slammed the door in Dumbledore's face on the way out of his office. At the feast however, he looked up at the staff table and gave Dumbledore and apologetic smile to say he was sorry for his behavior. Dumbledore of course, had forgiven him. Gryffindor had won the house cup yet again, as well at the quidditch cup (much to the dislike of the Slytherins). People came into their carriage occasionally. Fred and George had come in earlier and announced they now had premises in Diagon Alley, and that they would be in business very soon. Harry, like most of the Gryffindors, was sad that the twins would no longer be a part of the school.  
  
Harry returned to present time. He looked over at Ron, who was talking adamantly to Hermione and apparently was saying something funny. Melody was sitting next to Ron, listening in. Harry looked at Melody for a while. He hadn't notice she was kind of pretty before. But then, it took him 4 years to realize that about Hermione too.  
  
Before too long, they had arrived back at Kings Cross. "Don't worry,' said Ron, looking over at the Dursley's and then back to Harry, 'I reckon you will be able to stay with us this summer. Ill owl you anyway."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ill be right back" said Harry, wondering over to see Hermione who was standing by herself, looking over at the train, looking rather confused. "Hey" he said. "Y'know, only 3 more months. That's what everyone keeps telling me." He joked. Hermione smiled.  
  
"No, it's not that. I'm waiting for Melody." She indicated to the train. Harry looked over and understood why Hermione was looking confused. Melody was standing by the doorway, talking discreetly to Malfoy. Harry was very confused. 'Since when does she talk to him?' he wondered. Melody nodded at Malfoy, and then turned to come towards them. Malfoy locked stares with Harry, but he didn't have his usual sneer on his face. He simply turned and went over to his family. Harry looked back at Melody.  
  
"Hey.' She said. Hermione and Harry were both looking at her questioningly. She sighed. "Don't ask right now, ok? Ill explain later." This seemed to be enough for Hermione, because she came out of her daze, and grabbed Melody by the arm.  
  
"Alright.' Hermione said, 'Lets go. You have to meet my parents.' She turned to Harry. "You have a good summer. Don't let the Dursleys get you down. Oh, and don't forget to owl us about what your O.W.L results are. "she said. Melody nodded behind her. Melody walked up and hugged Harry.  
  
"Maybe we'll cya over the summer." She smiled. Harry nodded.  
  
"Definitely. And same goes for...'  
  
"Boy, hurry up!" came Uncle Vernon's voice. Harry sighed.  
  
"I gotta go.' He looked up over to the Weasley's and waved. They looked at Harry's uncle understanding, and waved back. Harry grabbed up Hedwig and his trunk and made his way over to Uncle Vernon. 'Well,' thought Harry ' here we go again.'  
  
*ok, that's it! I hope you all liked it. I think I might right about their 6th year. It would be more relationship orientated, but more fighting and dueling. What you think? Review! 


End file.
